


Down Dirty Thing

by sugartrash



Series: Break Sugar's Block [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartrash/pseuds/sugartrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6. Clothed getting off.</p><p>Same old thing, trying to get out of the funk. Someone asked for Sera/Josephine. This kink list wasn't very kinky so I got bored and made things a little kinkier. Sera and Josephine have quick(ish) and dirty sex in a closet shortly after arriving at Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Dirty Thing

"Mistress."

Sera never called her Josephine or Josie or anything remotely like her name when they were alone. Instead, it was Mistress, a sardonic hissing thing with no respect behind it. Sometimes, it felt like an insult but in the best way.

"Sera." They were all but nose-to-nose in the hall way. "Can I help you?"

Sera locked her eyes on Josephine's then, puff, blew out the candle on her writing tablet. "Maybe. If you know where there's a broom closet around this place." She still wasn't happy with Skyhold. For such a rootless person, Sera seemed to hate change.

"There is one down this way." Josephine let the extinguished candle be for now, Sera loved to irritate her. "Though I don't believe there would be a broom left in it after all this time." She picked up her skirts with her free hand as she stepped over a fallen pillar. They really did need to clear this hallway. At least the closet opened easily enough. "Here we are."

"Don't need a broom," Sera said shortly. Then her hand shoved Josephine between the shoulderblades and pushed her into the black maw of the closet. "This." She spun Josephine around with a hand on her arm before Josephine could catch her balance. Briefly, she saw Sera's face, a mask of intensity. "I need this." And then the door closed, shutting them in the dark.

"Sera, I..." The tablet was tugged from Josephine's hands, it hit the floor with a crash a moment later. Anger surged but it was accompanied by heat between her thighs. Their assignations in Haven had ranged from drunken fumbling behind the tavern to hours of relentless sex in the cabin by the logging stand. "I see."

"Hate this," Sera hissed. She pushed her hand between Josephine's thighs, cupping her vulva through layers of fabric. "This place, it's too old, too cold, too elfy, Mistress. Perfect for you and yours, I suppose."

And just like that, Josephine was whimpering, rocking against Sera's hand. "I'm sorry we can't accommodate you better, Sera."

"Don't want accommodating. Want you people to understand." Sera tugged Josephine's vest open enough to that she could get her mouth on Josephine's breast. Her saliva soaked through Josephine's silk blouse as she suckled Josephine's nipple and made her moan. Sera bit down sharply enough that Josephine cried out, then let go. "Can't keep playing with old things like this. Can't trust them."

"I'm sure the Inquisitor--" Sera dug in her fingers, pressing layers of silk and brocade up between Josephine's labia, too thick to enter her but enough pressure to make her ache to be penetrated.

"Worse than the rest of you, always whispering with Solas." Sera caught Josephine's nipple, the wet one, between the thumb and forefinger of her free hand. Her cruel grip made Josephine clench and shake. "I don't like this, Mistress."

"I'm sorry." Josephine reached for her in the dark, found her cheek with one hand and then leaned in to kiss her pleadingly. "I'm so sorry, Sera. Let me make it up to you somehow. Anything you want, I can get you."

Sera pulled away from the kiss to mouth and suck Josephine's other breast. Her hand worked circles between Josephine's thighs as she tormented Josephine's nipples, giving each equal time under her mouth. Josephine could only imagine how wet her blouse was, dark circles of saliva spreading over the silk. She was sodden between her thighs, her skirts crushed up against her cunt while Sera brought her to orgasm. Everything would be ruined, she was always so wet when she came.

Josephine bit the heel of her hand to silence herself as she came but Sera wasn't done with her. She spun Josephine around, got a handful of her hair and pulled.

"Sera, please." Josephine reached out blindly in the dark and got her hands on a rough wooden shelf.

"Please what, Mistress?" That was it, that was the joke, because Sera was the one in charge.

"Don't stop, please."

Sera tugged Josephine's hair harder, enough that tears welled up, but she reached up under Josephine's skirts to touch her through Josephine's silk smallclothes. Her thumb circled Josephine's anus, her fingers teased the opening to Josephine's vagina.

"Wet," Sera said with a soft grunt as her thumb pushed in and her other hand twisted in Josephine's hair. "Sloppy. Hardly proper, Mistress. What would people say if they could see you? Hands on your nipples. Make it hurt."

Josephine did as she was told, pinching her nipples so hard she whimpered and felt fresh heat between her thighs. That was it, what would people think? Sera was merciless with her and it was so good. She leaned her shoulders against a higher shelf, breathing dust, as she tipped her hips back to beg Sera for more.

"This is better, though," Sera whispered. "Dirty." The sneer in her voice made Josephine moan. "Real. You don't get real nearly enough, Mistress. She pushed her thumb in deeper, stretched her hand so that her fingertips were on Josephine's clitoris.

"Please, Sera." Josephine was panting now, legs shaking.

"You want to come, do it yourself." Sera tugged her head back with the hand knotted in her hair. "I'm not your servant."

Josephine rocked her hips, desperate to come, bending her knees slightly to try and get more pressure from Sera's hand. She squeezed her own breasts hard, tugged her nipples until she feared she might break the skin. If there were any mercy to be had, it was that there was no one in this wing of the building, no one to hear her cursing as she hunched against Sera's hand, orgasming until she had to grab the shelves for support.

"You're not a total loss." Sera let go of her and stepped back, but not with a hard slap on Josephine's ass that she felt even through all the layers of clothing. "At least you're good for that, Mistress."

"Let me." Josephine was always, figuratively, fumbling in the dark when it came to Sera. None of her training applied. She found Sera's shoulder with one hand, then her cheek, and finally oriented enough to kiss Sera on the mouth. Sera allowed it, grudgingly at first and then turning greedy and passionate. "Please, let me help you."

"Don't need your help, Mistress." Sera nipped at Josephine's lower lip. "Light that candle and you can watch."

Josephine nudged around with one foot until she hit her tablet, then she dropped to her knees to light it. Sera's low moan of pleasure was no mistake--Josephine had never met anyone who could fuck so silently--it was meant to tease her, to push her to hurrying. It worked. The match struck and flared, the candle sprang to life a moment later.

"Stay like that," Sera ordered. Josephine stayed, kneeling, looking up at her in the flickering golden glow. Sera looked stern and beautiful from this angle, so tall. One of her hands was between her thighs, rubbing at her sex through the fabric of her execrable trousers. "I like seeing you down there, Mistress. Down on the floor, all undone, all filthy."

"I do enjoy being down here." Josephine put her hands to her breasts to feel the dampness of the fabric.

"That's because you know you can stand up any time you want." Sera slid her hand down the front of her trousers and moaned louder as her fingers found her clitoris. Josephine was fixated on the movement under the fabric and imagining Sera's taste on her lips.

"I would never do that to you, Sera," she said breathlessly. Watching was like being punished.

"I know. That's why I let you pretend." Sera let her head fall back, gasping, body tightening. "Slumming, you. Let your outsides match your insides for a minute, all filth and whine and cum. Hate it. Always. Know your kind and hate them." She met Josephine's eyes again with an effort, trembling on the edge of orgasm, hand pumping between her thighs. "Sometimes I hate you."

Sera came with a wail that made Josephine shudder, it was so loud and so shameless and went on so long. It trailed off into whimpers and gasps and then, finally, nothing but heavy breathing. Sera sagged against the shelves behind her as she pulled her hand out of her trousers.

"Clean it up, Mistress," she said, holding her hand out. Her fingers were slick and shining and shaking in the candle light. "You know from clean."

Josephine shifted her tablet aside so she could lean forward and take Sera's fingers in her mouth. She licked them clean, moaning in spite of herself.

"Does it get you off, me hating you?" Sera pulled her fingers out too soon and tidied herself.

"I...no. Not you hating. You using me, yes. Whatever for, it doesn't matter."

"Good. Because it might wear off, we keep this up." Sera opened the door and stepped out. "Guess this could last."


End file.
